


Be Mine

by kelojelo61



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Possessive Emma, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelojelo61/pseuds/kelojelo61
Summary: What will finally push Regina to claim Emma as hers? Or does the savior have something else in store for the queen?





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should continue this story but I thought some others would enjoy what I've written so far!
> 
> Jk just finished it woo.

"I have a client on Friday, I'm sorry I just found out! Can we raincheck?"

_This is it, tell her now, just get it over with and it will be done._

__

__

With a deep breath to steel herself against the inevitable falling out, Regina finally responds, "That's quite alright dear, I have a date on Friday so we would have to cancel nevertheless."

While her delivery is smooth, even seemingly disaffected by the look on Emma's face, she can feel the ache in her heart spreading its tiny spindles along her veins, the darkness eclipsing the gold Emma had been diligently but unknowingly weaving into her system. As her throat constricts just a little more from the pain seeping its way upward, she's resolved to not make a scene in front of Emma and ruin their friendship forever. It may not be real in Emma's eyes, but Regina has never felt such heart-wrenching warmth from anyone aside from Henry. She was too afraid to even go through asking, the possibility of rejection looming ever-present. There was no hope the effervescent Emma Swan felt anything for her clients other than occasional friendliness. Leave it to Regina to become hopelessly in love with someone so completely unavailable.

"A-a date? With who?" Emma's voice tinges with a hint of smallness but Regina attributes it to feigned interest in her client's life. Her eyes glance to where Emma's slender fingers gently slide away from her own, leaving her own clammy and empty. Even though they are standing so close that anyone would mistake them as lovers, she can already feel the chasm ripping them irrevocably apart.

"Oh I'm not sure who exactly, Zelena seems to believe in blind dates and I decided to humor her. I think it's time I branched out and tried dating again. Found someone to share my life with. Well mine and Henry's that is." 

Regina flicks a strand of hair behind her ear playing at nonchalance. While her entire being protests the words, begging her to lean into the pleadingly soft look on Emma's face and kiss it away, another part actually believes in her little spiel. Maybe if she goes on enough first dates, meets enough charming people, has enough first kisses to forget the one she so desperately wishes to share with Emma, she'll eventually be able to forget the blonde who has quickly but surely taken up residence inside her chest. If she just thinks the words enough they are bound to come true...Correct?

"No." It's barely a whisper but Regina catches it on the tip of Emma's lips.

"I beg your pardon?" With a baffled short bark Regina snaps her gaze to the forest green eyes she can't help but fall into.

With more determination than she's ever seen on Emma's young, carefree face, Emma brings their gazes even closer together. "I said no."

Regina is clueless to what Emma means, but when she finds herself swiftly pinned against the door Emma was just about to leave through, pressed tight between the unforgiving wood and the even tighter body of Emma Swan, all coherent thought leaves her.

"You are not going on any date on Friday. Tell Zelena to go fuck herself."

"Emma! I can't just-" Emma cuts her off with a brutal kiss that leaves Regina gasping for air. Never in her life has her mouth been taken like this. Lips pressed against hers so tight they'll be left chapped and swollen, her bottom lip left reddened by Emma's teeth marks tattooed onto the plump swelling, Emma's hot and rough tongue licking into her own mouth as if Emma has found the elixir for everlasting life and she wishes to claim every single last drop for her own. As quickly as the all-encompassing kiss comes, Regina is left bereft as Emma's hot mouth scorches a trail to where Regina's soft neck joins the apex of her shoulder.

"You. Belong. To. Me." Each word is punctuated with a wet kiss while the last leaves Regina a puddle of wet want propped up by strong arms as Emma's teeth savagely bite into Regina's soft skin and pull taut.

"You are mine!" And Regina cries out as Emma presses her hard cock tight to Regina's heated center and begins to worry her growing love bite to make sure every one knows this woman belongs to her. Regina can feel every inch of Emma pressed tight against the seam of her jeans, rocking hard into her clit. Emma lowers her arms from their position beside her head and grips both Regina's hips to hoist her higher and tighter against her lean body. Desperate in her lust, Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist and begins to grind more fervently along Emma's straining shaft.

"Em-uhh! My god please!"

"God baby, tell me what you want. Do you want to feel my hard cock sliding into your wet pussy? Maybe I should check to see if my pussy is ready to be claimed." Regina shouldn't really be surprised Emma is so good at talking dirty, but hearing her filthy words and feeling her hand yank open the fly of her jeans has her dripping. With a flick of her wrist Emma slides her hand into her panties and cups her mound. Two fingers suddenly begin to slide through copious wetness, and begin to rub it into her clit. Every few seconds dipping into her entrance to gather more to smear against her.

"Gina fuck you're so ready for me. I can't wait to be all the way inside this tight little pussy."

Regina's desperation to be Emma's is clear, "Emma please! Please I need you to make me yours!" Her hips are moving frantically, trying to force Emma to ease the ache with her fingers inside her.

Regina's whining grows when the fingers she has grown used to playing with her clit gently ease out of her panties and into Emma's mouth. Watching her lick every drop of wetness off her fingers makes Regina burn even more for the blonde. When Emma brings those same fingers to cup her cheek with such a firm tenderness, Regina catches Emma peering into her eyes with an infinite softness that nearly dispels their earlier frantic actions.

"Baby, I've wanted you for so long but I want you to be sure. There hasn't been anyone else for me from the moment I first saw you, I mean look at you, I'm one lucky bitch to be in this position." Emma's sincere but jovial musing bring a watery laugh out of the brunette.

"I don't want you with anyone else but me. I can't stand the thought of you touching someone other than me, smiling that perfect smile of yours at them, laughing at their dumb jokes when the only idiot you should be laughing at is me. You're it for me Regina Mills, and if that isn't what you want, we can stop right now. I don't want to lose you." Emma's fervent words ghost across Regina's lips, a physical testament to Emma's love. Emma's look is so ardent and devoted Regina can't believe her heart could possibly swell with more love for the blonde than it already has.

"Emma, my love, there is nothing more I want than to be yours. Have you be a part of our family forever. Please make me yours," Regina's plea seals itself with a chaste kiss to soft pink lips.

"Mmm Gina, I want you so badly right now," Emma murmurs into the skin below the shorter woman's jaw, " but I don't think we can make love right now, I don't have any condoms. Are you on birth control?" Both of Emma's hands are rubbing circles into her skin, attempting to soothe Regina's inflamed desire.

"Emma love it's okay, I don't care. I just need you to take me as your own right now. Whatever happens happens right? We're in this together for the long haul. I wouldn't mind having another little Emma running around when I get to keep the original for the rest of my life." Regina plays with the fine hairs on Emma's nape as she ponders the idea of having more children with the love of her life.

"God Gina are you sure?" Emma's voice a strained whisper heating up her skin. "You wouldn't mind if I slipped my bare cock into your unprotected pussy? Maybe fucked my baby right into your flat tummy right now? Filled your tight cunt with my cum until I bred my child into your tight body?"

"Please Em! There's nothing more I want than to have your children!"

Regina's words spur Emma into action. Emma has her hard cock out before Regina knows it and is slapping her clit. With one final questioning look Regina returns with an enthusiastic nod, Emma slides all the way into her wetness. "Okay baby. I can make you a mommy again. Give Henry a nice little brother or sister."

"Fuck Em, you're so deep," Regina groans out, head thudding against the door frame in ecstasy, "I've never felt so filled in my life."

It feels so right, having Emma inside her, filling all her empty spaces. Like this is what she's been searching her whole entire life for.

"Should've been filling you up like this the whole time, spreading your pink little pussy lips with my cock, feeling you stretch around me until my cock head presses against your cervix," Emma rumbles out against Regina's temple, "You're so tight baby, I can't believe I'm finally making you mine."

Regina moans in agreement, impaling herself all the way down to the base of Emma's thick cock and clenching tightly. Intense pleasure overwhelms Emma and she stills before pulling all the way out of her Gina, and slamming back into her fuckhole viciously. Regina's piercing scream of bliss spurs Emma to begin rutting herself faster and harder into her woman. Hers alone. She's now only a senseless animal, savagely breeding her mate the way they've both been craving for far too long.

Emma watches as Regina's whole body flushes. Her head thrown back in reckless abandonment, cheeks pinked with exertion. Her swollen bottom lip tugged between her white teeth. Lipstick smudged from Emma's kiss. A drop of sweat trails down Regina's neck, gleaming down her chest, traveling further down between her breasts until Emma can no longer follow it with her hungry gaze. But by then her attention is captivated by a much more beautiful sight.

Legs spread wide by her hips, the sight of Regina's center hypnotizes Emma. Her clit stands out, hard and straining against Emma's lower abs with each thrust. Lips stretched wide by her thick pink cock, gripped tight around the shaft, Emma is entranced by how nicely her cock contrasts with Regina's glistening olive skin. Ensnared by the wet sounds of pumping in and out of Regina's pussy, and how red her hole is getting from the brutal pace Emma sets.

Regina whimpers with delight at how Emma knows exactly how she wants to be taken. Possessed. The queen fallen for her savior. Each hard thrusts reminds Regina just how long she's yearned for this, for Emma to take her and use her. To claim her as her own and show her just what it means to belong to Emma Swan. The thought of Emma claiming her forever and fucking her baby into her takes her over the edge.

"Em-ma! I'm cumming! Please fill me up, I want you to knock me up!"

Regina's cries bring Emma even closer to cumming and she quickens her thrusts in response. As soon as she feels Regina's warm tight walls clamp down on her cock, squeezing around her hardness, Emma loses control and her cock starts shooting its seed straight into Regina's womb.

"God Gina yes! I'm gonna pump you so full with my babies!"

Regina can feel Emma pulsing deep inside her, flooding her fertile cunt with its hot load. Spurt after spurt of cum painting her walls white, trying to get her pregnant. With each new throbbing of Emma's cock, Regina feels herself involuntarily clench tighter and tighter around Emma with her orgasm, her body desperate to milk every last drop of creamy cum into her unprotected pussy.

With one final thrust, Emma stays deep in Regina, keeping her filled so none of her seed can leak out. Exhausted, Regina lays her head down on Emma's shoulder, and presses her face into Emma's warm neck, breaths puffing out and tickling the blonde's skin.

"You all worn out baby?" Ready for bed?" Emma chuckles out into Regina's soft hair.

She feels the brunette tiredly nod against her and secures her in her arms before beginning the trek upstairs to the queen's bedroom. When Emma tries to lie Regina down gently on the mattress, Regina's fingers grip tighter around her neck.

"Stay with me Emma. I don't want you to go."

"I'm not leaving you Gina."

"No. Inside me," Regina whines petulantly and Emma lets out a soft laugh.

"Okay Gina, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
